


Knuckles

by natanije



Series: Self-Indulgent Kakasaku AUs [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, finally misha writes some happiness instead of death and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: With throbbing pain on his knuckles, Kakashi meets his soulmate.Or, that soulmate AU where you feel the pain of your soulmate.





	Knuckles

It happened during an interview, for a job behind the desk that he doesn’t really want. He had been talking about his dreams for the future when he let out a loud _“FUCK!!”_ to the interviewer’s face.

He had been too occupied with the pain flaring on his knuckles for a few seconds, clutching his wrist while hissing lowly before he managed to notice the utterly scandalized look on the interviewer’s face.

And then he remembered that before the curse, he had been saying something along the lines of _“I want to_ ”.

Hatake Kakashi closed his eyes.

 _Well,_ he thought then, _there goes my interview for this job._

* * *

Perhaps he should count himself lucky, because the next interview he’s going to attend is for the job he _truly_ does want. It still sucks though, in his opinion at least, to have his soulmate somehow injuring themselves when he was talking during an interview.

And such a pain that was! Usually the pain he received from his soulmates are mere pinches or random cuts or bruises in a bout of clumsiness his soulmate probably experienced. The flaring pain on his knuckles though, it was new. It’s been five minutes and he can still feel the phantom pain on his knuckles.

Feeling the urge to wash his hands on cold water, he makes his way to a nearby café. Fortunately, the barista gives him access to the toilet near the kitchens. There is only one stall, and he nearly slams into a pink haired woman that stumbles out of the toilet.

The pink haired woman looks as startled as he is, letting out an apology for almost crashing onto him. And because she looks totally lovely—that shade of green totally works well with that shade of pink her hair has. Is it natural like his silver hair? Kakashi finds himself intrigued—he accepts her apology with a nod and a smile that is definitely visible, considering he’s chosen to forgo his mask today in.

The woman blushes slightly, looking rather bashful and ten times cuter than she was previously. Though then she seems to register his presence in front of the stall and the implication of it, since her eyes widen and she steps away, looking rather embarrassed.

“Oh, uh, here. Sorry about the wall,” she says, stepping back out to the café.

Kakashi blinks. The wall? What’s wrong with the wall? Did she vandalize it? Seems pretty irresponsible, if that’s the case. The man steps into the stall, his eyes immediately roaming the wall only to find knuckle-shaped dent on the wall.

He stares dumbly at the wall.

Is that—Why is—Did she _do that_?! Holy shit, that’s almost a hole on the wall! She did it?! With her bare hands?!

Her bare—

His mind races back to the painful feeling on his knuckles during the interview, and his jaw drops.

“Oh,” is all he manages to whisper out.

_Is she—?_

Forgetting the need to dip his hands in cold water, the man turns around and makes his way out of the backroom like his ass is on fire. He ignores the startled yelp the blond barista with whiskered cheeks emits, sharp eyes scrutinizing through the small crowd in the café and—

There!

Holding a to-go paper cup, the pink haired woman is staring back at him. She lets out a startled “eh?!” when she notices that he’s making his way towards her, her expression almost comical.

“The dent on the wall,” he says to her, finding some amusement at the sight of her paling a little bit at his words, “is that because of you?”

“S-So what?” Is her defensive response.

“You punched a wall?” He can’t help but smile a little bit, his amusement showing through. It’s also a bit exhilarating, because _damn,_ she punched a wall and created a _dent_ on the wall. With her bare hands.

If she’s what he thinks she is, he’s going to spar with her as a first date.

“What’s it to you?” She says, then, crossing her arms, “I know the owner of this place so it doesn’t matter. And it’s not like I punched the toilet seat.”

“Ah, that’s the case, really,” he says calmly, “Around five minutes ago, during a job interview, I cursed in front of my interviewer because my knuckles decided it was time to be in pain. Felt a whole like I just punched a _wall,_ really.”

Her jaw drops, the implication not escaping her.

“So, what do you feel?” Kakashi chirps. Before she can even manage to answer, he pinches his own thigh and _twists_.

The woman curses, palm covering her thigh.

“Mah,” Kakashi smiles, “hello there, soulmate. The name’s Hatake Kakashi.”

The pink haired woman—his _soulmate_ —gives him the stink eye, mouth twisting into almost a snarl as she pinches the inside of her thigh, _hard_.

Kakashi jolts a little bit at the pain.

“Hello, soulmate,” his soulmate’s smile is totally blinding and definitely evil. “The name’s Haruno Sakura. I hope you like _pain_.”

Oh.

_Oh._

With a crooked grin, Kakashi chuckles.

He _definitely_ can get behind this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Internally, Kakashi is like "but my soulmate is so cute though, holy fuck she's so cute but she can create a hole on the wall tho" and he is the definition of scared, excited and aroused mixed into one.


End file.
